The Boy-Who-Lived-to-Die
by occamy7
Summary: ONE-SHOT: What happens if Lord Voldemort had been smart, and remembered that phoenix tears had healing powers before Fawkes could cry into the wound? What happens if the Boy-Who-Lived died, but was given a second chance as a demon to haunt the Dursleys? What will happen to the Dursleys? Dead Harry, Demon Harry
1. Information and Author

**PLEASE READ!**

**Title: The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die**

**Author: occamy7**

**Status: Complete**

**Summary**

ONE-SHOT: What happens if Lord Voldemort had been smart, and remembered that phoenix tears had healing powers before Fawkes could cry into the wound? What happens if the Boy-Who-Lived died, but was given a second chance as a demon to haunt the Dursleys? What will happen to the Dursleys? Dead Harry, Demon Harry

**Author's Notes (A/N)**

First off, I would like to thank every reader for taking the time to read this book, even if up to here.

Second, I will not have nor want a beta reader. If there are any grammatical, spelling, or plotline (names of characters, book titles, etc.) errors, please comment on them and I will change them.

Third, if you want to criticise my work, please be mindful to give constructive criticism. "Your story is horrible! I mean, who writes stories this bad?!" is not considered constructive. I understand if this story isn't your cup of tea, but I would prefer if you stopped reading this story and switched to coffee rather than insulting me and my story(ies).

Fourth, please do not post reviews asking me to update. You can PM me about this if you feel that I have taken an extremely long time (over five days) to update.

Also, I'm a moderator for a forum called The Phoenix Feather Awards, where you guys tell us (the moderators) some of your favorite stories in the categories listed in the Awards section. We then review your votes and nominate some of the stories we like the most (with the author's permission) and you guys vote on it! If you wouldn't mind checking it out, the link is in my bio. Thanks so much for supporting!

Occamy


	2. The Boy-Who-Lived-to-Die

**Disclaimer: Neither characters nor most of the plot in this story belong to me.**

**Dialogue: **"text"

**Thoughts: **_text_

**Parseltongue: _text_**

**Anything in bold, except for the scene changes and the author's note, is from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ (206-207).**

I'm a moderator for a forum called The Phoenix Feather Awards, where you guys tell us (the moderators) some of your favorite stories in the categories listed in the Awards section. We then review your votes and nominate some of the stories we like the most (with the author's permission) and you guys vote on it! If you wouldn't mind checking it out, the link is in my bio. Thanks so much for supporting!

* * *

**In Azkaban (now)…**

I'd got sent to Azkaban two days ago, after torturing my abusive family. Obviously, I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Returned. After all, up until I got my Hogwarts letter (it's a magical school; don't worry, I didn't believe it either), they starved, punched, whipped, kicked, and basically made my life absolutely miserable. So, my first year at Hogwarts in a nutshell: I almost die trying to save this stone (it's called the Philosopher's Stone) and this year I died trying to save an eleven year old's life from a snake whose gaze can kill you (real smart). I was twelve!

* * *

**At Hogwarts (a few days ago)...**

**"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying; no, get away from him, you blasted bird!" Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.**

"Well, if I'm gonna have to die, I'm gonna die a Gryffindor!" Harry shouted at Riddle. He took the basilisk's fang, lunged for the diary, and stabbed it. **There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then — He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.**

"Oh Merlin... Fawkes. I'm... sorry. You can't do... anything about... me anymore... It's too... late. Take Ginny... and my body... back to the Headmaster... Please," Harry wheezed out. Fawkes looked on sadly as the first death of the Second Wizarding War occurred to the Wizarding World's saviour. Following Harry's wishes, Fawkes flashed Ginny and Harry back to Dumbledore. Molly was the first to notice.

"Oh Ginny! Harry, thanks…" Molly trailed off, looking at the unmoving corpse, lying still with blood still dripping from the place where Harry got pierced by the basilisk fang. Suddenly, the Headmaster seemed to realize the tragic turn of Harry's adventure. Ron seemed to realize the death as well.

"No, Harry! Wake up! You can't be dead! You're the boy who bloody lived! Come on Harry, wake up!" Ron shouted at Harry, shaking him, tugging at him. Suddenly, Harry started shaking, and then he stilled.

"What's going on Albus?!" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Harry has gone on to his next great adventure, Minerva. We must not let anyone know about how he died at our school," Dumbledore sighed heavily, hating to admit that he was just as confused as the rest of the party. The Saviour of the Wizarding World was now dead, and had died in his school. Now he can't fulfill the prophecy, and my reputation is going down the drain. The Boy-Who-Lived just died at my school, Merlin's beard, Dumbledore thought.

* * *

**At the Dursleys' house (two days ago)…**

A big, beefy man who looked like a walrus with thick, dark wig, a thin, blond-haired woman, and a pig in a wig were having a celebration, a celebration of the death of the freak. Just as they were about to cut the cake, the lights turned off, the wind howled into the night, shaking the windows, rattling the door, and an unearthly scream sounded, just outside the house. The staircase railing burst into pieces, flying across the room; the shingles on the rooftop shaked precariously and the walls cracked in several places. The staircase itself collapsed, with the exception of the part right above the cupboard, and of the cabinet doors exploded. The family of three tried to hide in the cupboard under the stairs, but only Dudley and Petunia could fit in, and Vernon grabbed the gun. The door shattered into a million pieces, and a person cloaked in black entered the house.

* * *

**Back in the Wizarding World (a few days ago)…**

Harry's body, now unmoving, was buried, and the Wizarding World, with the exception of some, mourned for the death of its saviour. The Daily Prophet published an entire issue on the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Die and what had happened down in the Chamber of Secrets, after they forced Ginny to reveal it under the influence of truth serum. After all, they needed to make sure that she wasn't the one that murdered Harry. Molly and the Headmaster had protested the truth serum angrily, but to no avail. What the Wizarding World didn't know, was that their saviour had returned, against everyone who had hurt him before. He had Returned, back to haunt his enemies. The Dursleys will beg for mercy, He thought cackling. Had you been there, you would have fled faster than one could say "Hi."

* * *

**The Dursleys' house (two days ago)…**

Vernon Dursley could never have admitted it to anyone, but he was more terrified than anyone in his family, even just from looking at the person straight on, with a gun in hand. In fact, he may have wet his pants due to sheer terror. Dudley's only thoughts were, Why didn't I get to have my food?! I'm wasting away here! And then, it turned to, Holy cow, who is this?! Please don't kill me, please, please, please…. Petunia was still with fear, face pale, and hands shaking at an abnormal speed, grasping Dudley into a protective-ish hug, terrified for her baby Diddykins.

The person, though he could not be farther from being one, could practically see the waves of terror rolling from the three. He smiled in vindictive glee. Good.

He entered. The Dursleys whimpered quietly, but He paid no notice. He proceeded slowly to the Dursleys, the floorboards creaking noisily in protest with every step. To Petunia and Dudley, the minutes waiting for whoever it was to find them felt more like hours. To Vernon, each step felt like a step closer to death. He stopped in front of the cupboard.

He asked, "Did you guys go to my funeral yet? Or did you want to personally attend my own handmade funeral?" The Dursleys relaxed marginally at the first question, but tensed up again at the second. None of them made a sound. They all knew the answer.

"You'd think that I was an idiot. Honestly," He shook his head at the gun exasperatedly, and the gun flew from Vernon's grasp, and the door to the cupboard flew open. The Dursleys stared in terror.

"You know... it'd polite to greet your guest, Petunia. Of course, one could not possibly believe that you would act like a civilized human. _**Somnium vestra peccata! Dormiat!**_" Eagla unsheathed his wand from his holster and stabbed it in the direction of the Dursleys, casting it once for each member of the family.

* * *

**Inside Vernon Dursley's Head…**

He was getting lashed by a belt across his back, multiple times. He tried to turn around, only to find himself unable to. After twenty more lashings with the belt buckle, he found himself on the ground, attempting to clean up the blood that he'd spilt. He took in his surroundings, blood had sprayed across the tiny cupboard where he resided, and the belt and the clothes was soaked in blood.

Not five minutes later, a voice called from upstairs, "Boy, I want breakfast on the table in five minutes!" Vernon scrambled to get to the kitchen, unaware that he was in the body of a six year old, whom he had once hated. A good five or six minutes later, Vernon was cleaning the pan after making a very quick bacon and eggs, and his reflection in the sink startled him. He stared at the sink and the disfigured face of a raven-haired boy with forest green eyes and a lightning-bolt scar over his right eye stared right back.

"Ugh, this is all that freak's doing," Vernon grumbled. Suddenly, heavy footsteps stormed down the stairs he hurriedly cleaned up and put away the frying pan.

"Boy! Is it breakfast ready yet, freak?" A carbon copy of what Vernon Dursley had previously looked like stomped down the stairs.

"Yes, sir," Vernon quickly replied. His doppleganger just grunted and shooed him out of the room.

Suddenly, the scene shifted. Vernon's copy shoved him into the cupboard after he had accidentally turned his teacher's hair blue.

"That'll teach you not to be freakish anymore! No food or water for you tonight!" Uncle Vernon screamed, spittle flying across Vernon's face. Uncle Vernon slammed the door and Vernon was forced to wipe off the disgusting spit on his face and go to sleep in, as displayed on a very messily scrawled piece of paper: "Harry's Room", wishing with all his might that he perhaps would not need to use the restroom for the next few hours or so. After what seemed a few minutes later, but was actually a few hours (after all, Vernon was sleeping), Uncle Vernon unlocked the door and forced Vernon to cook dinner.

* * *

**In the Dursleys' House (two days ago)…**

Eagla watched as Vernon screamed in agony. Now, you get a taste of your own medicine, he thought. He laughed as Vernon turned onto his stomach, trying not to put pressure where he'd been lashed. Eagla kicked his back harshly, and Vernon let out a shrill set of screams. He then poked his wand against where he'd kicked and was rewarding with another set of very shrill screams.

* * *

**Inside Petunia Dursley's Head…**

Petunia found herself shorter than the stove, and having to cook a fifteen-minute lunch for the family. Soon, however, she found that she had accidentally burnt the eggs for the ham and eggs sandwich. Suddenly, a woman who looked exactly like what she'd looked like beforehand came and glanced at the eggs.

"You useless freak! How dare you burn the eggs on my Diddykins birthday?!" She took the fry pan and swung it at Petunia. Petunia tried to duck, but failed to, and a few seconds later, a scalding hot force burnt parts of her forehead. She abruptly started to sway on her feet, dizzy from the impact, and the woman shoved her into the cupboard under the stairs.

After a few minutes of trying to stop the burn from getting worse, the woman opened the door, and led Petunia to the bathroom to quickly wash her forehead using cold water, and set Petunia to work on Dudley's birthday lunch again. Petunia (as Harry) worked quickly, seeing that Vernon and Dudley were going to be back soon.

Too soon, they did come back, and Dudley received 30 presents while Petunia was forced to look through the crack in the cupboard door.

* * *

**In the Dursleys' House (two days ago)…**

Eagla looked on as Petunia also screeched before quietly down quickly. He snickered maliciously. He placed a rather (very) warm hand on Petunia's forehead, which descended into a pandemonium consisting only of Petunia's screams, screeches, shrieks, and cries. Eagla laughed in cruel delight as he listened to the music; at least, to his ears.

* * *

**Inside Dudley Dursley's Head…**

Dudley found that he was outside and running. Trying to discern who he was running away from, he looked back, and what he saw freaked him out. Why the hell am I chasing myself?! He thought, right before he looked into the window of the school. And why do I look like that freak? Dudley turned around, trying to reason with his copy about what in the world happened, when, abruptly, he was held down by two of his cousin's gang before his cousin starting raining punches and kicks at him.

"Help! Please! Stop!" Some other children walked by and jeered at him. He tried to get out off Piers' hold, but it was in vain.

Suddenly, the scene shifted.

This time, Dudley was in a classroom, waiting for the teacher to come when his cousin came over to his desk, flipped his backpack upside-down and tore up all of the day's assignments. Dudley almost cried before remembering that that was just what his cousin wanted from him.

The door opened, and the teacher walked in, looked at the pieces of the homework floating to the ground, and asked Dudley, "Why is your homework torn up?"

Dudley stole one look at his cousin, whose face taunted Dudley to tattle on him, before replying, downcast, "I accidentally forgot to put my assignments in a folder, and when I took them out, they were really crumbled, and before I could put them on my desk, they all tore into pieces."

"Well, then, I'm sorry, but I can't give you anything but a zero," the teacher replied. When Dudley and his cousin went back home, his cousin immediately tattled on him for getting a zero in all of his assignment for the day.

"You idiot! Why couldn't you be even remotely normal like Dudley, for once in your life?!" Vernon screamed at him, right before smacking him (hard!) fifteen times, and sending him straight to the cupboard for the rest of the night without food or water.

* * *

Eagla cackled as Dudley completed the symphony (to his ears, at least) and joined in with his screams. "_**Rennervate**_!" Eagla cast. Suddenly, the Dursleys awoke, and Eagla pulled down his hood, to reveal Petunia's nephew, the one and only, Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived-to-Die had lived again.

* * *

Somnium vestra peccata: Roughly translates to "Dream your sins."

Dormiat: Roughly translates to "Sleep."

Reenervate: Roughly translates to "Awake."


End file.
